


Мороженое

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Stargate One String Fest по заявке "01.19 SGU Илай. Страдания на тему отсутствия еды и развлечений".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мороженое

\- ...Мороженое. Нет, ну конечно, больше всего я скучаю по моей маме. Но, я хочу сказать, я же всё равно подписался на экспедицию. Был бы сейчас на "Икаре". Мы далеко, но можно представить, что наша и есть как раз такая задача. Что мы экспедиция по исследованию древнего корабля - круто же. И если так подумать - мне ничего не надо, честно. По чему я скучаю, ну, кроме моей ма... Видеоигры. Я там, в гильдии, не последний человек. И без меня там куча рейдов уже прошла, - Илай на экране "кино" замолкает, задумывается, мысли его блуждают где-то далеко. - А. Мороженое. Пока не забыл. Когда вернусь, я сразу куплю... Ореховое. С кленовым сиропом. Или нет, крем-брюле. Или... клубничное?  
  
Он выбирает сорт так вдумчиво, будто от этого зависит, как минимум, его карьера. Рассматривает по очереди лимонное, черничное, ванильное. Отвергает все. Шоколадное?  
  
\- Так, нет. Шоколад - запретная тема. Может, кофейное?  
  
Наконец Илай улыбается в камеру кино. Он принял решение.  
\- Крем-брюле. Точно. Большую порцию. Ну, это чтоб дважды не ходить.  
  
Запись выключается. Снова включается.  
  
Поспешно:  
\- Передумал. Клубничное.  
  
Ещё раз выключается и включается.  
\- Ну, мы же вернёмся, правильно?


End file.
